what if
by oncer4life2
Summary: What if Regina did not case the curse but instead she kidnapped emma
1. Chapter 1

I do not own OUAT

Chapter 1

"Charming," Snow said in a worried voice.

"What's wrong snow?" Charming asked.

"The baby is coming," said Snow in a worried voice.

"We have to get to our bed chamber!" Charming exclaimed. He let Snow lean on him as they hurried to their bed chamber. Pausing only momentarily to get Doc from Charming's study where he had sat studying some herbal medicine books.

"Charming, what if Regina acts on her threat, what if—" Snow started, voice terrified.

"You do not need to be focusing on that right now! If she does try anything, the guards are ready. Right now, you need to focus on giving birth," he said, entering their bed chamber.

Doc hurried in behind them to help begin. An hour later, Doc shouted, "Push! Push one more time Snow."

"I can't!" Snow cried out between her screams of pain.

"Yes, you can Snow. You are one of the strongest women I know you can do it so push," Charming soothed. After one more push, Emma was brought into this world.

"Doc where are you going with my baby?" Snow asked concern tinting her voice.

"To clean her off Snow," said Doc as he walked to the wash room. After a few minutes doc brought her back in the room wrapped in the pretty blanket that Granny made for her. "Snow, James, I'd like to introduce to you, your daughter." Doc handed them Emma and then left the room to give them some privacy.

"She's beautiful," Snow said, smiling up at her husband.

"Just like her mother," said Charming as he leaned in to kiss her on her forehead.

Snow looked down at her sleeping daughter. "I love you Emma, so much." She then kissed her forehead.

"Um, Snow? Can I please hold her now?" Charming asked nervously.

"If you must," she teased. They spend the next hour just holding Emma while she slept, then they decide to put her in her crib so they could get some sleep. "Goodnight baby Emma—" Snow started.

"We love you so much," finished Charming. Snow leaned against his chest as he gave her shoulder a squeeze. They walked over to their bed in the separate room and climbed in. As Snow fell asleep, not even a single thought was given about Regina's threat.

Somewhere in the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen was about take her revenge. "Your majesty," said the magic mirror.

"What do you want now?!" Regina demanded in an angry tone as she paced back and forth.

"The child has been born," said the mirror.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Regina asked.

The mirror replied, "A girl." At this moment, the Huntsman walked in.

"Huntsman is the room ready for my guest?" Regina asked him voice calm.

"Yes, your majesty, the room is ready. Do you want me to gather up the army?" the Huntsman asked.

"No, I am going to take a silent approach on this one. Snow and her _Charming_ should be sound asleep by the time I arrive, and when they wake up in the morning, their precious little girl," she paused and grinned maliciously, "will be gone." She rubbed her hands together excitedly. _She ruined my happiness now I ruin hers, _Regina thought. "Father, prepare my carriage!" Regina called.

"Yes, your majesty," her father, Henry said.

Within moments, Regina was in her carriage speeding towards Snow's palace. Her evil smile was getting bigger and bigger as she got closer to the outskirts of Snow's kingdom. "Stop!" Regina shouted to the driver. She stepped out of carriage. "Yes, this is close enough," said Regina.

"Yes, your majesty," said the driver. Regina knew if she got too close someone might see her and alert her presence to Snow; then it would be impossible to get to the child. Regina decided instead that she would transport herself into the child's room. She did so, and then proceeded to walk very quietly to the crib in the middle of the room and look down on the newborn child. She bent down and carefully picked her up and saw that the child's name was on the blanket. "Emma," said Regina. "I am going to keep the name, but I am your mother now. I will raise you to despise Snow and Charming, teach you magic, and one day, yes, one day, you are going to kill them," Regina said softly then transported back to the carriage. As they rode away Regina wished that she would see the look on Snow's face when she found the empty crib.

The next morning, Snow awoke to the sound of birds chirping loudly, so she decided to go feed Emma. She was surprised that Emma didn't wake up last night crying. She walked in the nursery and looked down. Her daughter was not there. "Charming!" Snow screamed.

Charming woke up immediately and came running to the nursery. "What's wrong Snow?" he asked in worry.

"Emma…she…she's gone," Snow said with tears in her eyes.

**author Note**

**i want to thank SnowandJames4eva for editing the chapter and making it better. **


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own OUAT. if i did graham would still be alive.

Chapter 2

Red was walking to the nursery to see Emma when she heard Snow screaming. She started running down the hall to see what was wrong. When she got into the room, she saw Snow crying. "What's wrong?"

"Someone…someone…took Emma," James said fighting back tears.

"Who would take Emma?" Red asked, but remembered what it was Regina had said at Snow and James' wedding: _I shall destroy your happiness. If it's the last thing I do_. "Regina…" Red said quietly to herself, "It was Regina, I'm sure of it."

"Red can you track Emma's scent?" asked James.

"I will try; do you have anything with her scent on it?" she asked.

"Yes, the towels that Doc used to clean her off. They should be in our room." James ran into the bed chamber with hope that Red could find his daughter. He returned with the towels and gave them to Red.

Red held the towel to her nose, inhaling the smell deeply. She handed James the towel, a sad look on her face.

Snow looked at Red in worry. "What's going on? Red? Can you track her?" she asked.

"Emma's scent doesn't leave this room. I am afraid I can't find her," Red said; she felt as if she'd let down her best friend as Snow cried into James' chest.

"What do you mean it ends here? She didn't just poof out of here out on her own!" James said, his voice raising.

"You're right, but whoever took Emma knew I wouldn't be able to track her. I believe that whoever did this has been planning this _and _has magic," Red said sadly.

Grumpy and the other dwarfs entered the room. "What's going on in here?!" Grumpy asked.

"Someone t-took Emma while we were sleeping last night," Snow sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Grumpy I want you and the other dwarfs to gather all the guards; tell them to search every home in the kingdom. If they still cannot found Emma, I want them to search every inch of the forest. Red, I want you to call an emergency council meeting. I want everyone there. Snow and I will change and meet you there," James said, trying to hold in the rage he was feeling.

"Will do, Your Highness," Grumpy said. He motioned for the dwarfs to follow him out of the room. Snow, James, and Red followed behind them. Red turned to close the door and said quietly, "We will find her."

In their bedroom, Snow and Charming were putting their clothes on. "It has to be Regina who did this," Snow said angrily, "It's the _only_ thing that makes sense."

"You're probably right darling," Charming said. After they'd gotten their clothes on, the pair headed to the council room.

Red went to Granny's room to wake her up and tell her about what happened to Emma. As Red got the door she composed herself, wiping the two tears that remained on her cheeks. She walked in the room and over to the bed. Red shook granny and whispered, "Granny…Granny! Granny, you need to wake up!"

"Why did you wake me?!" Granny snapped angrily.

"Someone took Emma last night. I believe it might have been Regina." Red said sadly.

Granny got up off the bed and began dressing immediately. "Regina would be my first and _only _guess too, girl."

Regina put Emma back in the crib after feeding and changing her. Even with Emma being less than a day old, Regina could already feel the powerful magic the child had. She did not plan on doing any taking care of the child, that is, until her father said that taking care of Emma would strengthen the bond between her and Emma. As she watched the baby fall asleep one thought ran through her mind. _I will be a better mother to Emma then mine was to me. I have to get Emma to want to kill Snow and her __**"Charming". **__Since I cannot harm them—no thanks to that little imp—Emma will. And she is going to have to love me to do that .S_he walked into her chamber and changed her clothing. After changing she went to the mirror and said: "Show me Snow White."

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied the mirror. The image came into focus, showing Snow, on the floor of the nursery, crying.

"Perfect," said Regina, an evil grin formed on her face while she rubbed her hands together.

Snow and Charming were in the council room awaiting everyone's arrival, when the captain of the guard, Willian entered. "Did you find her?" Snow practically screamed with the smallest sense of hope remaining in her voice.

"No, Your Majesties, we did not find her in the village. But, the rest of the guards are searching the forest as we speak." said William as he sat down in the chair, waiting patiently for the meeting to begin. After that everyone started to come in the room and sit down so the council meeting could begin.

"First off, Snow and I would like to thank you all for coming on short notice; as you probably all know now, Emma has been kidnaped earlier. I had all the guards search the village and now they are searching the forest," Charming said as another guard walked in the council room.

"Sire, I apologize for interrupting the meeting but I thought you might want to see this," he said while handing Charming a note.

Charming began to read the note aloud. _"I have taken our precious daughter and no matter how long or far you search; you will never find her. R." _The note ended and Snow started to cry again. "We will find her; no matter how long it takes," Charming reassured his wife softly.

"I thought it was Regina who took Emma" said Red.

"Why do you think it was Regina?" asked Charming.

"Because, don't you remember what she said at your wedding?_ 'I shall destroy your happiness; if it is the last thing I do.'_ And she can't physically harm Snow and you so this is her revenge taking Emma." The room fell silent.

Authors note:

i want to thank SnowandJames4eva, and also for the good reviews. also the more reviews i get the sooner i update, sorry i messed up udating the story.


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own ouat. if i did there would be more ella and thomas. i also want to thank everyone one for the reviews, follows and the favs.

Chapter 2

_It has been two days since Emma was kidnapped and there was still no luck finding her or Regina. I swear though, when I find Regina, I am going to drive my sword through her heart._ James thought to himself. Realizing he would not be able to go back to sleep, he decided he would pay a visit to Rumplestiltskin. _I know he will want to make a deal in exchange for information on Emma and Regina's whereabouts; and I am willing to give almost anything to get back my baby girl, _he thought. James got out the bed, quietly put on his shirt and pants, and kissed Snow on her forehead gently. He grabbed his sword and scabbard from where it hung on the wall as he exited the bedroom. James hurried down the hall and out of the castle towards the stables. As he put the saddle on his horse, he heard a voice.

"Where on earth are you going James?" He turned around and smirked at bit at Red's worried expression.

"I am going to see _him_."

"_Him?_ As in Rumplestiltskin?" Red asked.

"Yes, what other Rumplestiltskin's are there?" James replied, a smirk on his voice.

Red rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Why?" she demanded.

"I need to see if he can help us find Emma," James said. He sighed looking at Red's glare. "Red, I _need_ to find her. I need my baby girl back."

"There's a reason he's locked up James!" Red exclaimed, "He's dangerous! And you know he will want _something_ in return."

James climbed up onto his horse's saddle. "Whatever he wants, I'll give it to him. It will be worth getting my daughter back. I'll be back by tonight. Don't tell Snow where I've gone," he pleaded. James kicked his horse's sides and rode out of the stables. Red just sighed, wondering what she was going to tell Snow to cover for James.

**ONCE~ONCE~ONCE~ONCE**

Regina put Emma back down in her crib for a nap after having feed and changed her daughter. She left the nursery and entered her bedroom. F or some strange reason, she felt that she needed to check on Snow White. Regina dragged her feet over to the mirror and said sleepily, "Mirror, show me Snow White."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the mirror said. The mirror's face faded and there appeared the image of Snow sleeping. Regina smiled satisfactorily, everything seemed fine; but, while looking at the bed, she noticed that Snow's precious **"Charming" **wasn't there next to her step-daughter.

"Mirror, show me Prince James," said Regina, her voice level rising in anger.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the mirror said. The image of James riding his horse through the forest faded onto the mirror. Regina watched as he slowed his horse to a stop and climbed off. He started to talk to two men who looked like they were standing guard.

_This must be where Snow and her husband imprisoned Rumplestiltskin, _she thought to herself. She knew why charming was there: to make a deal. A deal that she could not allow him to make. It would jeopardize all of her plans. She quickly changed her clothes with magic; it was time to stop that farm boy turned prince from making a deal.

**ONCE~ONCE~ONCE~ONCE**

James was getting close to where Rumplestilskin was being locked up. He reached the entrance and one of the guard said, "Halt who goes there?"

"King James," James replied as he got off his horse.

"Why are you here Sire? Is something wrong?" one of the guards asked.

"To talk to _him_," James said. The head guard nodded and led James inside the entrance.

As they entered, the guard said "Keep your face covered; do not tell him your name." James nodded in understanding.

"Ah, Prince Charming!" Rumplestiltskin giggled maniacally, "Whatever could bring you here?"

"Leave us alone," James said waving the guard away.

"But, Sire—"

"William," James warned.

"As you wish, Sire," the guard, William, said. He handed the torch over to James, bowed, and exited the tunnel.

Rumplestiltskin waited until the guard was outside. "I know why you are here dearie; your daughter has been kidnapped by 'The Queen,' and _you_ want _my_ help to find both of them."

"Yes. Name your price," James told him with a biting tone.

"Whatever do you mean _Charming_?" said Rumplestiltskin, a grin on his face.

"With you, everything comes at a price. So I ask you again, name…your…price," James spat. His eyes were level with the imp's as he answered:

"Simple, I want my freedom!" Rumplestiltskin told him and giggled.

author's notes: i want to thank SnowandJames4eva. and also want to let you it might take me awhile to update am having a severe case of writers block


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own OUAT

chapter 4

Regina grabbed a smaller mirror and said in an angry voice: "Mirror, put that image on here."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the mirror replied.

Regina stormed out of her room in anger. As she walked she saw the Huntsman. "Huntsman, I want you to watch over Emma while I am gone.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Huntsman said and bowed. Regina walked past him and up to the tower.

Her father hurried over to her. "May I ask where you are going, Regina?"

"I am going to stop that little imp from ruining my plans," Regina said. An evil smirk as she walked away from her father.

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

"If you need time to think about, dearie, you may. Wouldn't want the wife to get mad at you," said Rumple. James knew the imp was right. Not telling Snow would be bad, even if meant not getting their daughter back this exact moment.

"I will be back tomorrow," James said over his shoulder as he left the cell. He came out of the cave and the guards stood quickly.

"Are you alright, Sire?" one asked.

James replied with a grim smile on his face. "Yes, I'm fine…" As he rode back to the castle, he could only think about how Snow would react.

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

Regina watched the mirror, an evil grin started to appear on her face._ Yes, that fool hasn't made the deal yet. This gives me time to make my own. One I know Rumple will want to make, _she thought. Regina finally reached the tower Belle was locked in. Two guards stood up and bowed as she walked up to them. "You, follow me; bring the shackles. And you," she pointed to the guard on the right, "Get the wagon and my horse ready"

"Yes, Your Majesty," both replied. One grabbed the shackles while the other guard left to get everything ready.

As they finally reached the cell, Regina demanded impatiently, "Unlock the door."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guard replied, unlocking the door.

The door swung open and Regina entered the cell. "Wake up, it's your lucky day Belle."

Belle sat up confused. "Why?" she asked coldy.

"Because, my dear you just might get your freedom back. Today." Regina replied. She addressed the guard, "Put the shackles on her." The guard nodded and quickly but the shackles on Belle's wrists. "Now, let us leave," Regina said. Regina turned around and walked out of the cell, Belle and the guard close on her heels. They reached the stables and Belle was thrown into the cage.

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

Red sat on a bench in the palace garden. She felt guilty for lying to snow about where James had gone…

"_Red have you seen James? He wasn't in bed when I woke this morning?" _Snow had asked_._

"_Yes, he went out on a hunt early this morning. He wanted to clear his head," _Red had replied_,_ that seemed to satisfy Snow_._

_I hope she doesn't hate me when she finds out the truth and I hope James is on his way back, _Red thought to herself.

**~OUAT~OUAT~OUAT~**

James entered the palace gates and demounted his horse, and Grumpy came up to him to help James unsaddle the horse. "Grumpy, do you know where Snow is?"

Grumpy replied, "The last place I saw Snow she was in the throne room."

"Thank you!" James hurried off, but paused and asked, "Oh, Grumpy? Could you take my horse to the stable for me?"

"Yeah, sure," Grumpy replied.

James ran into the palace and to the throne room where he found Snow sitting on her throne playing with her hair, frowning. James ran up to her and hugged her with all his might.

"Where have you been?!" Snow demanded.

"I went to see _him _and he agreed to help us find Emma," James told her smiling. "_Him_? As in Rumplestiltskin?!" Snow questioned angrily.

"Yes…" James replied.

Snow sighed, she didn't like it but this was going to be the only way to find Emma. She crossed her arms. "Alright, what does he want in return?"

"His freedom," James answered quietly.

**Authors note: i want to thank SnowandJames4eva for editing the chapter and i would also like thank everyone for the reviews and i would like to get your thoughts on emma being evil**


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own OUAT unfortunately.

Chapter 5 

Regina was nearing where Rumple was being imprisoned. "Stop here, I must now go alone and make sure the prisoner remains awake," Regina said.

She climbed off her horse. The guards bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty," they replied.

With that, Regina turned herself into a rat. She squeezed her way through the hole in the door. A voice quickly said, "It's just you and me dearie. Reveal yourself, I know why you are here. My price is simple; my freedom."

Regina turned herself back to a human. "I have a better offer for your silence to where Emma and I are. Belle's freedom," she told him casually.

To this, Rumple quickly replied, "Belle is dead. You told me that yourself, dearie."

"I lied, simple. I knew one day she would be of some use to me, so I kept her alive."

"She's alive…" he whispered. Rumple glared at her in disbelief. "Prove to me she is alive! Prove it!" he demanded.

Regina flicked her wrist and Belle was transported from the wagon to the cave.

"Belle, you're really alive," a familiar voice said.

Belle turned around and saw him. Rumplestiltskin. The man she loved. "Rumple," Belle said. She walked closer to the cell.

"I thought you were dead. I have missed you," Rumple said.

"And I've missed you Rumple," Belle said moving closer. She gently touched his face and kissed him through the space in between the bars.

"Enough you're making me nauseous," Regina said in an annoyed voice. "Now that you have seen her, do we have a deal or not?"

"Tell me again what the agreement will enclose dearie," Rumple replied. He wasn't paying much attention to Regina, as he was too focused on his now returned love.

"The deal is your silence on where Emma and I are. In exchange for this, I will free belle and you have my word that she will not be harmed by me or anyone that serves me," Regina said.

"I want to know why you took the child if you don't mind dearie," Rumple stated curiously. It wasn't a question.

"I don't mind telling you my plan because you can't do anything about it. I took Emma for three reasons; first she is Snow White's happiness; second, I plan on raising her to hate her true parents so one day she will kill them—since I cannot harm them, no thanks to you—and lastly, when has killed them, Emma will take over their kingdom. We will join our armies and then proceed to take over every kingdom in the land. Now, do we have a deal or not?" Regina asked, pride in her voice.

Rumple looked at Belle. "Deal. May I have a moment alone with belle?"

"Make it quick."

"Belle, listen to me, don't you dare try and stop her plan."

"I _can't_ just stand by and let her turn an innocent child evil!" Belle hissed.

"No matter what she does, Regina will not be able to turn the child evil," Rumple said quietly. _At least, I hope Regina isn't able to make her evil…_ he thought. "Belle, do you remember how to get to my castle?"

"Yes, I remember where it is. Why?"

"Because after she lets you go, I want you to head to the castle. You'll be safe there. Then I will never have to worry about you," Rumple said.

"It is time to leave Belle," Regina said, coming back into the prison. She grabbed Belle by the shoulder and transported out of the cave.

**~ONCE~ONCE~ONCE~**

"No! We _cannot_ set him free Charming!" Snow shouted.

"Letting him free may be the only way to find Emma," Charming reasoned.

"Just tell me that you haven't already let him free. Because if have, you can think _twice_ about us _ever_ having another child!" Snow said in anger.

"No, he is still locked up. I came back to talk to you about it first," Charming said.

"We can't let him free!" Snow repeated in frustration.

"You want Emma back as much as I do Snow! He can tell us exactly where she is and we will find another way to imprison him again." He took his wife's hands. Snow turn away from Charming trying to decide what to do.

Finally, she refaced him. "Fine. Let's do it, but no one can know that we let him free! And I'm going with you," Snow said firmly.

"I agree," said Charming. Hopefully by this time tomorrow, they would have their daughter back.

**~ONCE~ONCE~ONCE~**

Regina arrived back at the palace after freeing Belle. As she walked into the door of the palace, The Huntsman rushed over. "Thank the gods your back, Your Majesty! The princess has been crying and no one can get her to stop."

"What did you do to her Huntsman?!" Regina demanded.

"Nothing, Your Majesty! I fed her and burped her. Then, the crying started and hasn't stopped. Not even your father can get her to stop," The Huntsman replied.

Regina rushed to the nursery to check on Emma. She heard the screaming from down the hall and walked faster. She opened the nursery door and saw her father holding her crying daughter. "Is she sick?" Regina said in a worried voice.

"I don't think so. She has no fever, I believe she just missed her mother," Henry replied softly, handing Regina the child, he quietly left the room. Momentarily, Emma stopped crying; she yawned and started to suck her thumb.

"I think someone is ready for bed!" Regina walked to the rocking chair, sat down and started to sing a lullaby. _"Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop .When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all."_ Regina saw that Emma was finally asleep. She slowly got up and walked to the crib. Gently, she laid Emma down. She placed a kiss on her daughter head. "Goodnight, my baby girl." Even though she wasn't her birth mother, Regina already loved Emma as her own.

**authors note: once agian i like to thank SnowandJames4eva for editing the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

i do not own OUAT

chapter 6

The next morning, Snow and Charming woke up before dawn so they could sneak out of the palace.

"Snow are you ready?" Charming asked. He grabbed two black capes and handed one to his wife.

Snow replied, "Yes I am. I still can't believe that we are breaking Rumplestiltskin out. After all the trouble we went through to imprison him!"

"Yes, dear, I know. But it's the only to find Emma." said Charming, hopeful smile on his face.

Snow nodded. "To find Emma, my baby girl."

They walked out of the their room. Finally, husband and wife reached the stables, put on the black capes, and saddled the horses. They started riding towards Rumplestilskin's prison only thinking one thing. They were getting their baby girl back.

Regina just finished feeding Emma when suddenly, the magic mirror appeared and said, "Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but Snow White and her husband have left the palace. They are heading towards where he is."

"Yes, thank you," Regina said. With an evil grin and a flick of her wrist she and Emma were in her bed chamber.

"Mirror, show me Snow White," Regina said in quiet voice while trying to burp Emma. Immediately, the image of Snow White and Prince James riding through the forest appeared. They were very close to that little imp's prison. 'And now, I get to see Snow White's heart break,' Regina thought happily.

Emma finally burped and Regina flicked her wrist, causing a very soft and warm bear skin rug and a little teddy bear to appear. She placed Emma gently down on the rug. "Here you go my little princess." Sitting down on the rug next to Emma, Regina gently picked her up. She sat Emma down on her lap. Emma reached for the bear gurgling. Regina picked it up and shook it close to Emma's face. Emma giggled happily. After a few minutes of playing with her daughter, Regina looked at the mirror. Seeing Snow White and Prince James are almost at Rumple's prison. 'Now for Snow's heart to shatter,' Regina thought with a evil smile on her face.

Snow and Charming dismounted their horses, and tied the reins to a branch. They pulled the hood of their capes over their heads. Quietly, they sneak up to the entrance. William is sound asleep and Jacob on guard

'Good, we only have knock out jacob' Charming said to himself.

"We need to lure him over here," Snow whispered.

Charming replied quietly, "Any ideas Snow?"

"Shake the brush; it will draw his attention. And I will knock him out," said Snow. With that, Charming shook the brush that was hiding them, while Snow entered Rumple's prison, sneaking around Jacob. Charming hurried after her as Jacob came to inspect the area.

"Hello dearies."

They rushed to the cell. "Where's Emma?" they demanded.

"I can't tell..." Rumple replied.

"Why not?!" Snow demanded in frustration.

He replied, "Because, 'The Queen' and i made a deal for my silence to where Emma and her are..." Tears started down Snow's face. "But I will tell you this, free of charge. She will find you on her eighteenth birthday, but remember this: looks can be deceiving."

The mirror went blank and Regina had a huge grin on her face. She knew that Snow and her 'Charming' would still be looking for her and Emma. She looked down and saw that Emma was sleeping soundly. Carefully, she got up, and with flick of her wrist, her and Emma were in the nursery. Regina walked over to the crib and gently laid Emma down; she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, Emma."

**Author note: i want to thank SnowandJames4eva for editing the chapter. and i also want to thank everyone for the reviews and the favs i cant even being to describe what it means to me and also am sorry for the late update. and one more thing please review the more i get the more i get inspired to write. and i hope you enjoy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

first of all i want to apologize for it taking so long for me to update, the real world got in the way and i had a major case of writers block

chapter 7

Snow and Charming entered the palace gates, and immediately Snow jumped off her horse. She ran into the castle and didn't stop until she got to Charming's bedchamber. She fell onto their bed, sobbing.

Charming dismounted his horse and grabbed the reins of his wife's. He led both horses to the stables. After putting the horses in their stalls, he started to make off there saddles. Now he began to cry. 'I should have said yes to Rumplestiltskin right then and there. I could've dealt with the consequence of not informing Snow' he thought to himself.

"How did it go?" Charming looked up saw it was Red.

"Not good, Regina got to him before we could," Charming replied.

"What could regina offer him?" Red asked in anger.

"I have no clue, Red, but 'Stiltskin gave us something," Charming said.

Red replied "What did that little imp say?" "He said that she will find us on her eighteenth birthday. But to remember that looks can be deceiving."

"What the hell does that mean?" Red asked in frustration. "I have no idea. Red, all I know is that I failed to protect my daughter," Charming told her, tears reforming in his eyes. Red immediately embraced her friend.

Regina looked down at the sleeping baby, and she was amazed how much she loved Emma, even though she was the daughter of her sworn enemy. 'No, she is MY daughter,' Regina thought to herself. She looked up and saw her father smiling at her. "What is it?"

"It has been a long time since I have seen you happy, my dear," Henry said. "I am, Father," Regina said happily. "For the first time, I really am happy."

He nodded. "And though I may not agree with what you did, I can see how happy she makes you. That is all I have ever wanted for you, Regina, and I promise you that I will never tell the child of her biological parents," Henry told her. Regina walked over to her father and hugged him. "I love you, Father."

Authors note: am sorry it so short but its better then nothing and i promise i will make the next chapter longer i want to thank SnowandJames4eva for editing the chapter, and i also want to thank everyone who stuck with me. also i want you all to know i will finsh this story it may take awhile but i will finsh it :)


End file.
